TV Talk II
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Sequel to TV Talk. Our dear villains gather around and discuss yet another show. Honestly, don't they have anything better to do?


A/N- Ah, a sequel to TV Talk. What are our dear villains watching this time? See the bottom, after the fic of course, for the rest of the disclaimer.

Disclaimer- I don't own Batman, that belongs to Warner Brothers and DC Comics.

* * *

**TV Talk II**

"Alright! Who the heck put it on _this_ show! I thought we all had agreed not to watch shows about _those_ type of people!" the Joker hissed.

"It'll be all right, Puddin'. It's just a cartoon," Harley cooed from her place in Joker's lap.

"Pam doesn't like it either! Look at her!" the Clown Prince announced.

Pamela Isley, A.K.A Poison Ivy, curled up her nose even farther. Joker assumed it was because of the show. However, Ivy knew the truth. She alone knew that it was because she had been made to sit next to the Joker. Two-Face and the Riddler had flat-out refused to. It was possible that they also knew the reason for Ivy's disgust, for they both exchanged wicked smiles.

The Joker lost interest in Ivy when she did not respond. Instead, he turned back to the T.V. The show's end credits had just rolled.

"Finally! Now we can watch something decent!" Riddler said. Then, looking around, he added, "Where's the remote?"

"The guards have it. They said we can't change the channel. They said that they're tired of all our fighting," Two-Face said, endlessly flipping his coin.

"Oh…yeah…" all of them groaned.

The group well remembered the Television Fight of '93. It was the first time that all of the villains had ended up in the infirmary _without_ Batman's involvement. All because they could not agree to watch either "Mad About You" or "Wings."

Suddenly, the opening theme to the show that had just finished came on again.

"What! I thought this was off!" Joker yelled, causing a couple of guards to shout for him to be quiet.

Riddler pulled out the TV Guide. "It's a marathon. It's on until midnight."

More groaning. However, there was quiet as the show stared to develop itself. It was only when the villain, a water advertiser, was thrown into a vat of polluted water and transformed, that Joker rose from his seat--causing Harley to fall to the floor--shouting and pointing at the T.V.

"That is such a rip off! I'm going to sue! This cartoon has made money off _my_ life story!" he shouted.

When the guards started to walk over, Ivy and Harley pulled him back into his seat, and Harley climbed back into his lap to keep him there.

"The villain's not the same, though," Face said. "They have a case against you in that point alone."

Endless grumbling from the Clown Prince followed. That was until that episode ended and another started. This time, the villain was dressed as a jester and used deadly toys. Joker leapt up again, and Harley hit the floor even harder.

"What is this! Do these animators just worship me or something! I should be getting money from this!" he raved.

"Sit down!" Ivy, Face, and Riddler called.

The episode mildly entertained the lunatics. However, in the next, it was Ivy that was outraged. For this villain was a half-plant.

"How dare they! Not only that, it's a male! How dare they copy me and make me a man!" she growled.

This sent Harley and the Joker into an almost unstoppable array of giggles. "Almost" because they stopped immediately after Ivy glared at them. If looks could kill…well, they probably would've survived…but it would've hurt!

Riddler and Two-Face found it extremely amusing that none of the villains on the show could be directly paralleled to them. There was one that got close to Face…but it ended up being closer to the Joker.

"They probably have a shrine…" Joker muttered when that villain had appeared on screen.

Finally, it came to down to an episode where five of the major villains had joined forces and almost won. At this, the five watching the show glanced around at each other. Then, shaking their heads in unison, said, "Nah."

Their time in the Rec Room of Arkham was winding down. However, in the following episode, the hero appeared in a puff of smoke and announced, "I am the terror that flaps in the night…I am the weirdo that sits next to you on the bus…I am Darkwing Duck!"

They couldn't help but giggle. Harley looked up.

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny if Batman made his entrances like that?" she asked.

"Yeah…I am the menace that screeches in the night…" Ivy laughed.

"I am the rodent that your cat just can't stand to eat!" Joker cackled.

Together, they began, "I am--"

"Time's up," said one of the guards.

The five villains blinked at him soundlessly. Then, shrugging, they all went quietly back to their cells.

* * *

End Notes: Okay…what did you think? It was at least cute, right? I'm sorry, but I just had to do a fic that combined two of my favorite superherodoms. Please review! 

Disclaimer the 2nd: I don't own Darkwing or any related character. That belongs to Disney. Viva la Darkwing!


End file.
